Cuddling my Girlfriend
by AndresF
Summary: Short WAFF one shot about Ritsu and Mio, who recently started dating and are still learning just how comfortable they feel with each other.


It was a moderately cold autumn night. The sky was clear and there was a pleasant breeze running through the streets.

Ritsu felt particularly well tonight, having just come back from a date with Mio. It was a regular, if somewhat boring evening of walking around the nearby streets looking for the tastiest bowl of yakisoba in town, but time seemed to work differently when these two were together. Even the most regular, uneventful day seemed fun and entertaining when they had each other.

They had made their feelings clear about a month ago, and people didn't know yet. Even their closest friends weren't aware of it. They were discreet and avoided intimate contact around other people, who would probably not suspect anything anyway sense they had been friends for so long.

They knew their friends would understand and encourage them, but it was still a work in progress for them to make it public. In the meantime, they enjoyed each other's company in private whenever possible.

Ritsu was lying on her bed waiting for Mio to come out of the bathroom. She still felt drunk in love from a few hours of having Mio all to herself in the search of the ultimate bowl of yakisoba. A dreamy night, no doubt.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Mio came out and was ready to go to sleep, too. Ritsu gazed upon her and was surprised at the sight: she unashamedly noticed her girlfriend had quite the ample bust on her front side.

"Oh my God, how are your boobs so big?!", Ritsu asked. Mio was immediately taken aback by her honesty and genuine and absolute lack of a gentle touch when speaking to other people.

"H-How am I supposed to answer that!", she stuttered, covering her tank top with her arms to block Ritsu's perverted gaze. "Besides, you already knew that. Remember that time at the beach when Yui and you panicked because Mugi and I were so much bustier than you two?", she said with a faint smile on her face as she proceeded to pull out the sliding mattress from beneath the bed, only to receive confused protests from Ritsu.

"Uh, why are you pulling out the mattress? That thing's been collecting dust for, like, months. We always sleep together when you stay over. What's up?", Ritsu asked.

Mio blushed at the thought of "sleeping together" now that their relationship had changed so much in only a few weeks, but she brushed the thoughts aside and explained herself. "I guess I don't feel comfortable the whole sleeping together thing yet, you know?", she shyly replied while looking down in embarrassment.

"OK, that's fine. You don't have to sleep in my bed if you don't want to, of course, but I was really looking forward to sleeping next to you tonight", she said in a pretty serious tone. "It's just that you seem so tender and squishy that I wondered how it would feel to be close to you", she continued.

Mio's face immediately turned red and started to mumble mostly incoherent stuff about having only dated for a month and how it would look if her parents entered without knocking in the morning.

Ritsu laughed and said "Yah, like I said, you don't have to do it if you don't want to" and lied back. Mio then pondered what to do and noticed that she herself actually felt pretty curious about how it would feel like to feel Ritsu's warmth close to hers, too. Mio always thought Ritsu was cute in a friendly way, as in, boys would probably find her cute and bubbly, but now that they were going out together, she realized that she had never cuddled someone outside family and friends. It would probably feel good, right? To be close to each other and enjoy the touch and the proximity of someone who means so much to her.

"M-maybe we could sleep… you know… next to each other tonight", she said while looking away out of embarrassment.

"Awesome, come here!", Ritsu cheered.

Even though she knew she was curious about it, Mio felt pretty rigid as she positioned herself next to Ritsu and lied down straight as a rod and on the opposite end of the mattress, much to Ritsu's disappointment.

"So, what's happening? Don't you want to come a little closer?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do, it's just that this is pretty new to me. I guess I need time", Mio replied.

"It's OK. This is new for both of us, but maybe my pace is a little faster than yours. Look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that. You can stay there or sleep in the other mattress or whatever else you prefer", Ritsu apologized for maybe being a little pushy with her and positioned herself to sleep on her own.

A few minutes passed and Mio stayed in the same place, wondering whether she should come closer. In the end, she decided that she wanted to feel Ritsu's touch and came a little closer, entering her personal space. Ritsu was nearly asleep when she felt Mio's arms covering her around her shoulders. Ritsu was facing up while Mio was beside her slightly sideways.

Ritsu felt her touch and her heart fluttered with emotion. Since Mio was slightly taller, she rested her head on Mio's shoulder and came a little closer, feeling her soft belly with one of her hands. Their limbs started slowly and shyly tangling each other until they were both resting sideways, facing each other and enjoying the full body contact. They were rubbing each other's backs and both had a visible heat on their faces. They pressed each other closer until they were nuzzling each other's necks.

It felt marvelous to be so close and they wondered why it took them an entire month to find the nerve to be this close. Gently, they started pecking each other's faces with their lips, avoiding the lips probably out of a sense of embarrassment to be the first one to try. They hadn't been brave enough to go for a full kiss on the lips in the time since they started dating, but they occasionally pecked each other on the cheeks when they felt like showing their love.

"This feels so good", Mio said.

"Yes", was all Ritsu could muster as she felt like she could barely believe what was happening.

They stayed that way until the next morning, enjoying the other's embrace and wanting the night to last forever.


End file.
